


‘Cause Feelings are Hard to Find

by Xycodie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Angst, Comments and kudos motivate me to give them a happy ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kara finds out Lena loves her, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Set post 5x01, Tiny boxes, all the feels, feedback encouraged, lena cant handle it, might make a sequel, slowburn, that episode ripped me up, very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycodie/pseuds/Xycodie
Summary: An epiphany occurs to Lena Luthor after Kara visits her to give her the watch. She has too many emotions about the Kryptonian and they aren’t all anger. And she needs to release them, before it’s too late. Set post 5x01.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. I don’t write much fanfic. So I hope this isn’t too bad. Comments and kudos go to motivating me to giving them a happy ending. Title based off song called Feelings by Lauv.

_Feelings are hard. But I feel them in my chest, a tiny war within. ~Feelings by Lauv_

___________________________

The Luthor was in her apartment, her thumb running over the watch Kara had just gifted her that was held in the palm of her hand when the raven haired woman suddenly got the other idea. A new simulation.

It didn’t take long to map out the scene, within the hour Lena had it finished. She was a Luthor after all. And once the scientist did finish, getting the gist of it, she was about to activate it when a voice rang out,

“Miss. Luthor, I am curious to why you have created this... particular simulation.” Hope had spoken up and Lena froze, her mind searching for a proper response. 

“I just. It’s something I need to do. I need to see.” The CEO carefully chose her words, partly to convince herself as well. No other reasons.

With that, and a flick of her fingers, her eyes turned blue. 

It was a late night and everything looked so... surreal. The flicker of the elevator lights and the creaking as it carried Lena to the floor Kara’s apartment was. She didn’t need to think where she was going, as soon as the elevator doors opened her feet carried her to the Kryptonians door until she was knocking. Suddenly the Luthor began second guessing herself. What was she doing? This-

Before the raven haired woman could finish her thought, the door swung open revealing a blonde Kryptonian wearing bright smile,

“Lena! I didn’t expect company tonight. It’s late, is something wrong?” 

Lena walked passed the threshold. She turned to Kara. Kara, who was standing there, patient as always.

“I- you shared your secret with me, now it’s time for mine.” She said her voice not giving room for weakness. 

Kara glanced at her with a small tilt of her head like a golden retriever puppy and Lena couldn’t help but curse herself for making this so realistic, Kara, so realistic. Then again, it wasn’t necessarily her fault. But it didn’t mean it hurt any less. Maybe last time Lena had been using the VR to punch the Kryptonian but not today. 

“What do you mean?” Kara’s voice sounded... off as it interrupted her thoughts and this was it. This was the moment. Lena couldn’t stop her hands shaking even though in the back of her head she had to keep reminding herself, this wasn’t real. This isn’t actually Kara. This outcome doesn’t matter. 

Yet it did. Because Lena had opened a box. She had opened one of those teeny tiny little boxes she kept so well hidden, so buried deep down.

“I- I need to confess something.” Lena said, it took everything to keep the shakiness out of her voice. It only made sense that her hands would shake. 

She glanced at Kara, deep blue orbs staring back at her, filled with concern and worry and Lena had to swallow the lump in her throat that was starting to form. 

This wasn’t real. This wasn’t Kara. This isn’t ever going to happen. 

“I- I love you.” She spoke out quietly, breaking the small silence that had formed. 

“What?” Kara’s voice found its way to Lenas ears and Lena locked her jaw as she said quieter unable to stop the emotion that entered her voice,

“Please. Don’t make me say it again.” There was only silence as Kara kept looking at her and Lena couldn’t stand it. 

“I love you.” Came Lena’s hoarse reply as she attempted but failed to speak louder, keeping her eyes on her hands fiddling on her lap. Was Kara trying to torture her or something?

“What?” Came the reply and Lena felt confused, lifting her gaze to Kara who had the same look on her face. 

“I love you.” Lena said slightly more confident. 

“What?” At this Lena felt confusion wash over her. What the heck was happening?

“I love you?” She asked confused. 

It was the same face, same expression, same tone,

“What?” 

Suddenly a flood of emotions hit her. Was something wrong? She felt anger, confusion and... fear as she said more forcefully. 

“Kara, I said I love you!”

This time Kara didn’t even answer and Lena felt an angry rush of tears fill her eyes,

“I love you Kara Zor-El!” She practically yelled. Nothing. 

“I love you! Please, please, just say something. Anything.” It was the wrong choice of words,

“What?”

Lena found her knees buckle under her as she exclaimed through a gasp of sobs,

_“I love you!"_

Before Lena could do anything it was as if patches of her surroundings were disappearing. Glitching. Kara’s figure also started glitching flickering before her and before she could respond, with a crackle and a pop the simulation fizzled out leaving Lena crying on the floor of her penthouse, loud sobs wracking her body, the only thing she could hear until another voice cut in. 

“Miss Luthor. The simulation has seemed glitch due to the fact that your mind cannot comprehend a reaction. Good or bad, it was too overwhelming for your psyche, and it seems that deep down you are terrified of the reaction you could possibly ever get; good or bad, if you told Kara you loved her.” 

“You love me?” Another voice cut in, another voice Lena recognized in an instant, another voice that belonged to the very person Lena had been talking to moments before. The Luthors’ head snapped up, wide eyed as she found Kara still dressed in her super suit, a look of complete surprise upon her face. 


	2. I Wish We Lived on a VHS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out why Kara’s even there. 
> 
> Don’t forget, she’s a Luthor. She’s still angry with the Kryptonian as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do to popular demand this fic is back! I actually stayed up until 3am writing different parts and bits and will update the tags as well as I go. This next chapter will be angsty, BUT THERE WILL BE HUMOR AND CUTENESS IN THE CHAPTER AFTER I PROMISE! This will be a multi chapter fic! Comments and kudos motivate me to give them a happy ending. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my lovely beta. I love you Kara. ;)

_ I wish that we lived on a VHS  
I'd erase the things I said and that I'll probably say again. ~Sims by Lauv _

_ __________________________ _

It was like all the air was knocked out of Lena as she sat there in fear, in surprise at the sight before her. Standing before her, in all her glory, and still in her Super Suit stood Kara. Looking as equally surprised as Lena felt. 

And then it was like her mind suddenly shot off, thoughts speeding through her head. One by one hitting an invisible glass wall preventing her from voicing her thoughts. 

What was Kara doing back? 

How much had she heard? 

She’s going to hate me. No, she’s going to leave me. 

A sound silence enveloped the two of them and all Lena could practically focus on was the sheer pounding of her heart. It was like it was trying to escape. Break free. Her eyes surveyed Kara before her. The exact alien who she had just been talking about moments before. The Kryptonian stood a look of a deer in the headlights upon her face as well. 

“How much of that did you hear?” The CEOs voice came out raspy, and strangled as if she had to force the words out. 

Green eyes met blue as the question seemed to snap Kara out of it. Kara. Whose mind was probably also going 100mph. The speed of a bullet as well. 

“I,” Lena watched as Kara stuttered, pausing to lick her lips before continuing, her eyes softening as she spoke, “all of it.” Lena didn’t allow for Kara to continue merely the Luthor shooting out another question feeling fear tighten its grip around her,

“What, why did you come back in the first place?” The normally composed CEOs voice was shaky at best. It felt as if she were teetering on the edge, about to fall, and hit the ground with a shocking thud. 

The question seemed to set off something in the reporter as her rambling started,

“I came back to tell you more about the watch, I mean i forgot to mention to press twice if you want to tell me not to come and only press once if you really need me, and th—“

But the scientist wasn’t listening anymore. The mention of the watch brought up her own questions. How did they work? Earlier when Kara had given it to her she had said how it Made her part of the family. Meaning others had watched. Obviously Alex. And probably the rest of those who knew her secret. But Lena couldn’t help but wonder, how did Kara know who was calling for her? Did each watch have it’s out frequency assigned to them? Who made it?

“... and then when I got here I heard you crying and I know I shouldn’t have intruded but I got worried and ran in and then heard you tell Hope-“

At the reminder of what Lena had said a pang of anger cut through her and she scowled quick to compose herself. 

“I didn’t mean it.” She suddenly shot out her voice as cold as Lillian had ruthlessly trained her to be. Kara obviously was taken aback wheeling back in surprise her eyebrows shot up to under her bangs. 

“Wh- what-“ Lena cut her off not allowing, not wanting for Kara to merely consider it. 

“It was a joke.” At this statement Kara’s expression changed to confused and doubtful and Lena tried to quickly correct her mistake shooting forward. 

“I only meant it as a friend.” The brunette said firmly. 

“I, I don’t understand, you said yourself.”

“It doesn’t matter what I said. I didn’t mean it like it sounded.” She cut back anger filtering through her voice. 

A sudden epiphany seen to occur to Kara as her face lit up 

“But hope,” her eyebrows furrowed once more as determination seeped into confusion. 

At the mention of her AI the scientists mind was focused on one thing. Hope. Lenas mind suddenly was hit with a thought. Why didn’t Hope warn her? That Kara was there? Didn’t she know?

With eager arms Kryptonian gestured wildly to the scene before her, only to continue her rambling, then pointing to Hope. 

“And what is that, I- you- it’s name is Hope-?” The question was asked with furrowed eyebrows and the voice was riddled with confusion. This time it was Hope that interrupted,

“I am an AI created by Lena Luthor. I am smarter than any AI before me. She created me for the soul purpose-”

During Kara’s rambling and gesticulating the Luthor had taken the time to compose herself, stuffing as much as she could down. Internally she was freaking out. Kara had heard it all. Her confession, Hopes comment about her confession. Kara knew now not only that she was into women, but she was into Kara. And Lena was freaking out. But Lena was a Luthor. Luthors weren’t weak. Luthors were emotionless. So she managed, scrabbling mentally to compose herself. It wasn’t until the AI started speaking Lena found herself rushing to interfere. 

“—to keep me company.” Lena butt in before the AI could say anything more to reveal any plans. 

A short silence enveloped them before Kara broke it, her voice softer, uncertain as she asked,

“But…. did you mean it?” Lena avoided looking at Kara as she forced out a scoff, anger filling her veins at the thought of how painful this was for her. To lie. When she actually had the chance. The one time she had the chance to come out, to be truthful about her feelings she had to lie. 

‘Perhaps this was how Kara felt.’ As fast as the thought occured Lena was already mentally shoving it in a box and locking it up; looking up at the blonde waiting patiently before her.

“Of course not.” She said before quickly and stood up, her face a steel mask, void of emotion. 

“What do-’

“Listen. To. My. Words.” Lena bit back angrily, “I do not love you. Whatever you heard, wasn’t what you think it was. Now leave.” When the Kryptonian didn’t move Lena practically lashed out, “Get out!” At the sudden steel anger contained in her voice hit Kara like a brick and the kryptonian stumbled back in response at the look of utter disdain Lena wore upon her face and shot off into the air off the balcony, tears being brushed off her cheeks by the wind leaving Lena behind. 

Lena. Who just stood there, her heavy breathing the only thing that could be heard as she forced her feelings into boxes. It didn’t matter that her heart was slowly cracking at the memories of what had just occurred. It didn’t matter that her heart was cracking at the fear, the anguish and heartbreak upon Karas face before she had been sent fleeing, tail tucked in between her legs.

Lena. Who meanwhile felt her heart crack at the sight of Kara’s hurt. Her pain. Which she was the one who caused it. 

  
  


“Are you sure you are able to handle destroying Supergirl?” Hope's voice spoke up from the corner breaking the short silence that had surrounded Lena once the Kryptonian left and the raven haired woman scowled.

“Shut up Hope.” She snapped angrily. 

  
  


“Miss. Luthor I am only posing a question. I also have made the connection as to why your simulation crashed, because based on the display that just happened, it seems like you would even deny having feelings in the first place for Kara so how—”

  
  


“Go to sleep Hope.” Lena instructed and the AIs light dimmed. 

The AI went silent and Lena found herself proceeding to her bedroom where she sat on her bed kicking off her heels, not caring where they landed. The day had been exhausting, emotionally physically and mentally. It would be best for her if she went to bed. After all, she needed all the energy possible for destroying Supergirl. Just because Kara had revealed herself, and a whole fiasco happened and Lena sent Kara crying, didn’t mean her plan was going to stop.

  
  



	3. Interrupting Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the third chapter. I have 6 other random chapter written up. This is mostly a filler chapter. I also updated the second chapter if you would like to go look.

On the other side of the city Kara felt her own heart crack, out of her pain, guilt and confusion. The super was too focused, too wrapped up in her thoughts that her super hearing didn’t pick up on what Lena had said after she flew into the sky. Or what Hope had said. Because the moment, Lena lashed out, Kara- Kara couldn’t bear listening to another word, her heart was as broken as it already was. 

  


The Kryptonian allowed the flight to focus on the thoughts swirling around in her head. She didn’t even realize she had ended up at Alex's apartment until she lifted her hand to knock. The blonde took a step back in surprise, biting her lip. Was this a good idea? It probably wasn’t. But she didn’t care. The Kryptonian needed her sister more than ever. 

Kara didn’t even regard knocking and with a touch of superspeed whipped out the spare key and shoved open the door before rushing to Alex’s bedroom. 

“Alex, I really messed up with Lena-” Kara was cut off, instinctively ducking as a remote went flying past her head and the reporter grimaced, looking at Alex about to ask why she had done that before she noticed the scene laid out before her. 

Kelly. Kelly Olsen and her sister, who, might she add, was glaring at her like a pissed off dog,were sitting on the couch the TV in front of them glowing. 

“Oh, I- you two, I erm- did I,” The alien rambled, flushing as the insinuation of what was happening, happened or going to happen crossed her mind. 

“Alex, do you mind telling me why Supergirl just rushed into your apartment as if she were…….” The psychologist trailed off her eyes widening as she looked back and finished her sentence, 

“...Kara?” The Kryptonian immediately winced when she realized. She was still in her super suit. Alex’s glare only increased and the blonde alien shrunk slightly awkwardly shrugging, “...Surprise?”

“Kara Danvers is Supergirl?” Kelly repeated obviously still processing this information.

Alex only let out a disappointed sigh nodding before muttering how Pam from HR was going to hate her. Kara, on the other hand, didn’t have time for this revelation, as she pushed on, her eyebrows furrowing with determination

“Listen, that doesn’t matter right now, Lena just told me she loved me!” 

“She finally fucking said it? Hallelujah.” Alex muttered in response which caused a crinkle to appear on the Kryptonians forehead.

Kelly on the other hand, her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she heard what Kara had just said, she looked uneasily between the two before she spoke up, 

“Yeah. I, I- better head home. And process all of this,” The brunette said feeling out of place as she got up kissing Alex on the cheek. 

“I’ll see… you two tomorrow.” She said awkwardly not leaving any room for argument as she walked out the door. Once she left Alex practically exploded,

“Kara ZOR-EL!” The older Danvers got off the couch standing a few feet from the Kryptonian looking deeply disappointed.

Yup. Kara was in trouble. The reporter tried to get a word in, but Alex was having none of it. 

“_ WHAT _ have we discussed multiple times about privacy!” She exclaimed and Kara looked down at her boots. 

“Knock. No matter what. If it’s not the world ending, then knock.” She mumbled out.

Alex exhaled angrily as she responded as if this was a normal conversation,

“And what does world ending mean?”

“Multiple people’s lives at stake and pretty much the actual end of the world.” 

“And what else are we supposed to do?” Alex asked the tone of her voice dull as she did so. 

“Think. Before making any rash decisions.” 

It was similar to a parent reprimanding their child, Alex sitting bored on the couch as Kara fiddled nervously with the edge of her cape avoiding eye contact. 

“Listen, I’m glad that Lena finally told you-”

“What do you mean, finally?” Kara asked confusion laced in her voice before remembering she had left out one important detail. A detail she desperately wanted to forget. 

“It doesn’t matter, it wasn’t true anyway.” The Kryptonians voice was sorrowful and in the matter of seconds Alex moved closer to her sister. 

“Excuse me? What do you mean it isn’t true.”

There was a silence from the alien and Alex felt more confused and worried than ever. 

“Kara, what happened?” The Danvers said more sternly trying to coax the truth out.

It was the simple question that caused a sob to break from the superhero’s lips and immediately wasting no time Alex pulled her sister into a hug before directing the two of them to sit down, and sobs tore through Kara’s mouth as she cried on her sister's shoulder, 

“She- She said it was- it was all a joke- th- that she didn’t mean it like that.” 

Alex upon hearing this felt confused, she had seen the way the two looked at each other. She had seen the hidden glances and the lingering stares. 

“She _ what _?” Her voice was filled with surprise at this. “Kara, Lena said this? Lena-the-biggest-lesbian-Luthor said this?” She asked confusion riddled in her voice as she asked Kara this. 

“Y-Yeah.” 

“I’m gonna go and kick her ass-” Alex's voice was suddenly filled with anger as she pulled away but Kara frantically grabbed her hand pulling her back,

“No! You are not kicking anyone’s ass! Especially Lenas!” She said before Alex looked at her confused. 

“But she just-”

“No. It doesn’t matter what she did.” Kara said giving Alex a look when the DEO director went to interrupt her, and instead continued,

“She probably is just overwhelmed by everything.” That comment earned a snort from the redhead and Kara frowned. 

“Yeah, okay, lets just say that-” the blonde reporter wouldn’t let her sister continue merely giving her an exasperated sigh,

“Can, can we just go to bed?” her voice was desperate, pleading and broken. It was obvious the alien just wanted to forget about it. 

Alex surveyed Kara for a second before nodding her shoulders relaxing as she wrapped an arm protectively around her sister, 

“Yeah. Lets get you to bed.” With that said, Alex led Kara to the bedroom and they went to sleep. 

The DEO director knew, she had to do something about this, whether Kara wanted her or not. She wasn't an idiot, and she had seen the way both Kara and Lena looked at eachother. Alex just really hoped this was all a big misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said there would be cuteness in this chapter... I never specified it would be between Kara and Lena. the next chapter, Alex will confront Lena. guys, this might be a slow burn.


	4. I don’t have to explain myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Alex of course, needs to know what happened. What better way than to go to Lena?

“_Don’t wanna talk about it. I was so wrong about it.” ~’Superhero’ by Lauv_

Lena blearily woke up to the shrill beeping of her alarm and groaned. The CEO had just fallen asleep. The previous days events, despite how tiring it was, hadn’t allowed her to sleep until early the next morning, and now here she was awake once more. It wasn't something she liked. But then again, it was an event that occurred so frequently she should be used to it by now. 

The Luthor shuffled, sitting up before sluggishly getting ready for the day ahead of her. While she was getting her papers together before heading out the door, a surprise knock at the door caused her to nearly hit her head as she picked up a paper that had strayed off her desk. 

“Kara, if that's you-” she said anger building in her voice as she strode towards the door, building up her walls with every step she took. She knew it wasn’t healthy to deny her feelings like this but she didn't care.

“Try again.” A voice came through and Lena’s steps faltered, her brain taking a second before recognizing it as Alex and she opened the door in surprise, 

“Alex, what-”

Lena didn’t even get to finish her sentence before Alex strode in her hand pointed at Lena in accusation.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Anger was filled in the woman’s voice as clear as day and Lena didn’t even blame her. 

The Luthor had to stop herself from laughing as she kept her face straight, a void of emotion.

“Alex,” she started before the leather jacket woman interrupted her

“No, you don’t get to call me Alex anymore. Not after breaking my baby sisters heart like you did last night, what the hell were you thinking?!” It was a fierce accusation, that was more or less true, the scientist knew. 

Lena felt herself bristle in offense at the comment and bit back angrily, 

“What do you mean, what the hell do I mean?! Last night was a misunderstanding on her part!”” The redhead snorted loud enough to cut Lena off and interjected, her voice still laced with anger,

“A misunderstanding? Cut the BS Lena, we both know you're in love with Kara whether or not you want to admit it, so why did you react the way you did when she found out?”

Lena looked up at Alex in faux innocence. She wasn't going to play this game with Alex. She wasn’t going to play this game of emotions. She wasn’t going to admit she liked her. To anyone. She was smarter than this.

“As I said once again, I do not like your sister. Last night was a misunder-” Alex was quick to cut her off and interrupt once more,

“Was it because she revealed she was supergirl? Was it that?” 

Lenas face remained neutral not giving anything away. Her fingers on the other hand didn't have the same idea and twitched slightly, not realizing Alex was taking a note of this. She had learned a lot from Maggie after all.

“Like I said before, I do not like your sister romantically.”

“Your face may remain neutral but your hand just flinched. You know it’s a lie. Lena. Why the fuck are you lying? What the fuck-”

Lena drowned the red heads voice out. She wanted to tell Alex. Alex had once-upon-a-time been a friend. A supportive friend. Sure, it took a bit for her to come along but once she had, Alex seemed to like the fact Lena wasn’t some super powered person. That she was just human. And she regarded her as a sister she could take care of. Without superpowers. And once-upon-a-time Lena would have confessed to her. The raven haired woman wanted nothing more than to shout, to scream, how this was breaking her heart. Or that she knew. Before Kara confessed. Or maybe that she killed Lex. She killed Lex. But she couldn’t. Because in Lenas mind, things were no longer simple. Then again, had they ever been? But now-

  


“-And she has been pining! Pining over you for years and now finds out you love her and you have the fucking audacity to deny it!?” Right. Alex had been talking. The dramatic increase of the DEO directors voice and decreased proximity of space between them had caused Lena to be pulled out of her thoughts. 

“No! You had the audacity to fucking disrespect and disregard her feelings! You invalidated them Lena! You made her feel like a clown!” 

Lena couldn’t help the snort at the unusual use of the word but quickly found a finger hitting her chest and she looked down in surprise before looking back at the older Danvers who was clearly very unhappy. It was true what they say. Never piss off a Danvers, alien or not. 

  


“You think this is funny?! This is all a fucking joke?!”

Lena couldn’t take this. She couldn’t. She couldn’t take the screaming. The yelling the accusing. She had a right to share her own side of the story. 

“I DO LOVE HER!” She practically yelled back with such force behind it Alex stumbled back in surprise her eyes widening. 

“Then why did you-“

“Because I had to.” Her voice was a steely cold. Mimicking her mother’s as she made her final decision, and continued pointing a finger to her door,

“You wouldn’t understand. Nor do I want to help or make you understand. Now get the fuck out.” In what started off as clipped, and even started to carry weight and emotion, rising in tone and volume as Lena continued. “Get the fucking hell out of here before I call the goddamn police because I don’t want to talk to you. Or anyone else for that matter. Get the fuck out of my house right now.” Her voice was starting to tremble and she could feel tears forming in her eyes but she couldn't tell if it was out of sadness or anger. Perhaps it was both. 

Instead of another rebuttal, or another comment it seemed Alex seemed to reach a conclusion as she gave Lena one last look, her features twisted into something indistinguishable. Confusion was certainly there, but anger? Pain? Concern? Lena couldn’t tell and couldn’t even bring herself to care as she watched the older Danvers turn heel and walked out of her penthouse leaving the Luthor alone with her thoughts. 

She surveyed the room before her before noticing Hope was still off from the previous night. It was time to do something about that. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on my tumblr at @supercorpandbeyond I ALSO MAKE FUNNY EDITS! Asks and requests can be sent there!! :)


	5. Tell All Your Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, after having this talk with Lena, Alex can’t just sit around and wait. She needs to take action. So she does.

“_We all know that you’ll go tell all your friends.” -_The Story Never Ends by Lauv

  
Anger bubbled up in the DEO director as she walked away, fists clenched. So Lena was in obvious denial. Perhaps she needed to hear it from other people. 

Pulling out her phone, the redhead was quick to send a message to a select number of people. J’onn. Brainy. Nia. James. Winn.

_ We need to meet up at the DEO. Now. Don’t care where you are. If you can get to the DEO, report there. It’s concerning Kara. _

When Alex arrived at the DEO she found most of them surrounding the conference table they often planned around. 

“Last night, after giving Lena the wristwatch, Kara forgot to mention something to Lena about it and flew back. When she did she found Lena essentially saying she loved Kara, sobbing on the floor.” Eyebrows shot up at this, but Alex held up a hand to make sure she could continue. Her voice was stern as she talked, strictly in her commanding officer voice.

“When confronted Lena denied it. Simply saying they were friends and she didn’t mean it like Kara took it as.” Cue the interesting looks around the table. Nia baffled as James was amused and Brainy puzzled. All the while J’onn kept a blank face. 

“I went to confront her today. She denied it for a bit before yelling at me she did love Kara. And kicked me out. She’s refusing to acknowledge this and we need to help her. And Kara; who has; as you all know taken the day off and is moping.” 

Alex looked around at their small group of people trying to come up with a plan. 

“We need to do something about this.” She stated. 

“Like an intervention?” J’onn asked and Alex nodded before continuing,

“Exactly. James? Go to Kara with J’onn. Brainy? You’re close with Lena right? Perhaps you can visit her” Alex looked at the twelfth level intellect as he looked hesitant before speaking. 

“I wouldn’t define us as close. We are friends, yes. But I do not believe us to be the kind of friend that can convince each other of many things.”

“It would also be out of character for Brainy to show up to Lena’s office. If anything I would say they could run into each other at the DEO.” Surprisingly, or perhaps not surprisingly it was Nia who suddenly piped up pointing this out. The action caused Alex to pause for a minute and ponder this and nodded, but the dreamer had more to say,

“I could run into Lena at L-Corp. I’m sure now that this is happening, that if interviewed by CatCo she won’t want Kara to be conducting it. So, I can go under the guise of an interview.” 

Alex nodded at this. It did make sense. “Alright. You do that. Do you think she would open up with J’onn or James?” 

“Well, J’onn , maybe. James? Unlikely.” Alex snorted in agreement. 

“But it’s worth a try.” It was obvious Nia had gotten invested in this as she spoke. “How about this, We do this in an order. First Kara and then Lena. We have James go to Lena first, after giving her space of course. We can have them bump into each other. And then. We have J’onn appear on her balcony some point. Be the father figure or whatnot. And then at the DEO and me with the article.” 

It was a good plan. Trying to stage an intervention; they knew it wouldn’t be easy. 

“And Kara?”

“Oh, we can do Kara today. Given how she’s moping, after J’onn and James Brainy and I can head over during Lunch.”

Before any of them could say anything and Nia could even continue a loud ringing could be heard. 

“There’s been a breach in the DEO-” Brainy began to say before a large purple portal opened up immediately pulling all of their attention towards it, Alex raising her firearm, along with the other agents that were in the vicinity, Nia getting in her fighting stance and James doing the same.

Two seconds later a familiar goofy face popped out. 

“What about me?” It was Winn. Immediately everyone’s stance relaxed until Alex seemed to stiffen up. “And how did you know what we were saying; furthermore, how do we know you’re the real Winn?” 

“I’ve been… how do you humans put it? Patching him through? FaceTiming?” Brainy spoke up his voice puzzled at the ways of how to phrase he had called Winn when the conversation started. 

“And for your answer Director Danvers, I don’t know if you remember that time we were in the lab and I was going on a date and you remarked that-” 

The older Danvers eyes widened in realization and she quickly pulled him into a hug. 

“Nice to have you back.” She said loudly before whispering,

“I think you’ll be surprised that might have changed, and never finish that sentence again.” 

Winn raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment on it, instead when the quick hug was over said his hellos. 

Once that was over Nia spoke up once more, 

“Anyway, as I was saying James and now, Winn I guess for breakfast, J’onn should visit during lunch and then you and Kelly for dinner.” The words were said with a quick wave of the hand. 

But the mention of her girlfriend intrigued Alex. “Kelly. She’s a therapist.” She murmured but before she could continue Nia quickly interjected,

“She’s going to have to go first, for Lena. I know Brainy has been talking about Lena’s poor methodology of boxes, perhaps he can mention it to Kelly so she can get something to work off of. Oh, and for James, maybe he can hack Lena’s limo.”

An arched eyebrow came from Alex,

“Like in the movies?” She said with a pointed look. Instead of Nia looking embarrassed the cub reporter proudly nodded. 

“Yup! Of course there will have to be some time apart from the two. Maybe Kelly can ask about Obsidian North or something. There should also be a meeting at the coffee shop. We’ll have to fit that in,” 

At this Alex now looked confused. Nia seemed very invested in this. The others had already parted ways, James and Winn to Kara, and Brainy, well who knows where Brainy went. 

“Why are you so invested in this?” Alex found herself asking, mostly out of curiosity. 

“Because, I’ve seen the two in a room together. We all have. Except, unlike everyone else, I don’t have much patience. I’ve been trying to get Brainy to do something about it, and I’ve been trying my hand with Kara. But. It hasn’t been easy.” Nia remarked and Alex sighed. 

“Yeah. I tried a few times talking to Kara in the beginning, after Lena proved who she was. It was obvious that Kara wasn’t taking any chances.” 

“Maybe she will now.” The long haired brunette said confidently with a nod. “I’ll go talk to Brainy now and fill everyone else in on the situation.” 

Before Alex could say anything else Nia quickly left leaving Alex to think about everything that had just occurred. Maybe this could work. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Comments and kudos are very welcomed and thankful!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
You can find me at @Supercorpandbeyond on tumblr, if you have questions!


End file.
